W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.2/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu MATEUSZ VAN GUITT. Nazajutrz, było to 26. czerwca, odgłos dobrze znanych mi głosów obudził mnie równo ze świtem. Wstałem natychmiast. Kapitan Hod i jego służący Fox rozmawiali bardzo żywo w jadalnej sali. Podszedłem do nich. Za chwilę przyszedł i Banks. – Dzień dobry Banksie – zawołał kapitan – wszak teraz już nie na chwilowy tylko wypoczynek, ale zatrzymamy się tu na kilka tygodni. – Tak przyjacielu – odrzekł inżynier, możesz urządzać sobie choćby najdłuższe polowanie, świst Olbrzyma Stalowego nie wezwie cię do powrotu. – Czy słyszysz, Foxie? – Słyszę – panie kapitanie. – Niech mię!… zawołał kapitan, jeżeli opuszczę nasze sanatorjum przed ubiciem pięćdziesiątego tygrysa. Ale wiesz co Fox, zdaje mi się, że ten pięćdziesiąty najtrudniejszy będzie do wytropienia. – Wytropimy go jednakże panie kapitanie. – Skądże tak wnosisz kapitanie? – zapytałem. – Sam nie wiem, Mauclerze – jest to przeczucie myśliwego, nic więcej. – Więc dziś zaraz udajesz się na polowanie? – zapytał Banks. – Tak jest, trzeba najpierw zbadać grunt… czy tylko tygrysy nie wyemigrowały z tych okolic. – Tygrysy miałyby opuścić okolice Himalajów!… to jest niepodobieństwem – rzekł Banks. – Od jakiegoś czasu nie mam szczęścia… ale zobaczymy… Czy pójdziesz z nami Maucler? – dodał kapitan, zwracając się do mnie. – A jakże, – odpowiedziałem. – A ty Banksie? – Pójdę i sądzę, że i pułkownik Munro przyłączy się do wyprawy – ale w charakterze amatora – tak jak ja. – Dobrze, – odrzekł kapitan – tylko zastrzegam sobie, żeby amatorowie byli dobrze uzbrojeni; nie chodzi tu przecie o przechadzkę z laseczką w ręku, byłoby to ubliżeniem dla dzikich zwierząt tej okolicy. – Zgoda, – odrzekł inżynier. – Nie omylże się tym razem, – rzekł kapitan do Foxa, – nie zapominaj, że jesteśmy w krainie tygrysów. Przygotuj cztery karabiny Enfielda, dla pułkownika, dla panów Banksa i Mauclera, oraz dla mnie, a nadto dwie dubeltówki z kulami wybuchającemi, dla ciebie i dla Gumi’ego. Dzień ten mieliśmy poświęcić rozpoznaniu lasu Tarryani, rozłożonego poniżej naszego sanatorjum. Około jedenastej po śniadaniu, opuściliśmy Steam-House, pułkownik, Banks, kapitan, ja, Fox i Gumi. Sierżant Mac-Neil, Storr, Kalut i kucharz pozostali w obozowisku dla dokończenia urządzeń. Po dwumiesięcznej podróży trzeba także było starannie zrewidować i oczyścić Stalowego Olbrzyma, a nie było to łatwem zadaniem dla palacza i maszynisty. O wpół do pierwszej doszliśmy do krańca wyższej części lasu, rozmawiając wesoło. – Baczność! – zawołał nagle kapitan Hod; – wkraczamy w dziedzinę tygrysów, lwów, panter, lampartów i innych równie szanownych zwierząt strefy himalajskiej! Dobrze jest tępić dzikie zwierzęta, ale lepiej jeszcze nie dać się im rozszarpać, dlatego bądźmy przezorni i nie oddalajmy się od siebie. Taka przestroga z ust równie śmiałego myśliwca zasługiwała na uwagę; to też obejrzeliśmy broń i ładunki, aby nie dać się zaskoczyć napadowi. Dodać trzeba, że należało się obawiać nie tylko dzikich zwierząt, ale i wężów, których najniebezpieczniejsze rodzaje kryją się w indyjskich lasach. Węże zwane „belonga” oraz węże-bicze i wiele innych są nadzwyczaj jadowite; sześć razy większą jest liczba osób, które corocznie stają się ofiarą ich ukąszeń, niż liczba osób i zwierząt domowych, pożartych przez dzikie zwierzęta. Przezorność nakazuje tedy przechodniom zwiedzającym te strony, patrzeć uważnie, gdzie mają postawić nogę lub oprzeć rękę i nadsłuchiwać najlżejszego szmeru wśród traw i liści. Milczenie zalegało las, nie słychać było ryku, ale szerokie świeże ślady odbite na drogach lasu, dowodziły bytności krwiożerczych zwierząt. Nagle na skręcie alei stanęliśmy usłyszawszy okrzyk idącego przodem kapitana. O jakie dwadzieścia kroków, na polance otoczonej wielkiemi pandanusami, stała jakaś budowa szczególniejszego kształtu. Nie był to dom, bo nie było ani komina ani okien; nie barak myśliwski, bo nie miał odpowiednich strzelnic ani otworów; z pozoru wyglądał jakby grób hinduski, ukryty w głębi lasu. Był to wielki sześcian zbudowany z grubych pni utkwionych mocno w ziemię, połączonych w górze grubą liną z pnączów. Dach był także ułożony z pni i nader mocno spojony z ścianami. Widocznie budowniczemu tego schronienia chodziło o to, aby było nadzwyczaj trwałe i mocne. Ponad dachem unosiły się ruchome żerdzie, od jednej z nich spuszczała się długa pętlica, skręcona z bardzo grubych pnączów. – Co to może być? – zapytałem. – Jest to poprostu pułapka – rzekł Banks – przypatrzywszy się dobrze, ale zgadnijcie sami, na jakie myszy nastawiona. – A! łapka na tygrysy! – zawołał Hod. – Tak – a wejście zamknięte tarcicą podtrzymywaną pętlicą z pnączów zawarło się skutkiem tego, że jakiś zwierz poruszył zewnątrz tę tarcicę. – Pierwszy raz w życiu napotykam podobną łapkę w lasach Indji – doprawdy to niegodne myśliwego – rzekł Hod. – Ani też tygrysa – dodał Fox. – Tak, ale skoro chodzi o wytępienie tych dzikich zwierząt a nie o polowanie dla przyjemności, trzeba się uciekać do środków najprędzej prowadzących do celu. A zdaje mi się, że ta pułapka wybornie się do tego nadaje. – A ponieważ naruszona jest równowaga tarcicy podtrzymującej drzwi, zapewne jakiś zwierz musiał wpaść w pułapkę – rzekł pułkownik Munro. – Zaraz przekonamy się o tem – rzekł Hod, a jeśli mysz żyje jeszcze… Tu kapitan zrobił ruch jakby miał wystrzelić z karabinu; wszyscy pochwyciliśmy za broń. Wtedy kapitan, Fox i Gumi zbliżyli się, aby obejść pułapkę; ale nigdzie nie było najmniejszej szpary, przez którą możnaby zajrzeć do środka. Zaczęli bacznie nadsłuchiwać; wewnątrz panowała cisza jak w grobie. Kapitan przyłożył ucho do zapadłej tarcicy, zasłaniającej wejście. – Najlżejszy szmer nie zdradza pobytu jakiejś żyjącej istoty; pułapka jest próżna – rzekł do nas. – Bądź jednak ostrożnym – rzekł pułkownik Munro – i odsunąwszy się o parę kroków, usiadł na pniu. Zająłem miejsce obok niego. – Do dzieła, Gumi! – zawołał kapitan. Gumi był niski, zwinny, zręczny jak małpa, giętki jak lampart i zrozumiał od razu, czego kapitan żąda. Jednym skokiem był na dachu pułapki, chwycił się jednej żerdzi i opuszczając się do wiszącej pętlicy, całym ciężarem pochylił ją aż ku tarcicy zasłaniającej wejście i podnoszącej się do góry. Teraz potrzebowaliśmy tylko wspólnemi siłami pociągnąć za sznur w przeciwną stronę, aby pętlica zahaczona o tarcicę podniosła ją i odsłoniła wejście. – Jeżeli możecie obejść się bezemnie – rzekł kapitan – pozostanę tu przed wejściem, aby w razie pojawienia się tygrysa, powitać go kulą. – A czy byłby policzony jako czterdziesty drugi? – zapytałem. – A czemużby nie, jeśli wyszedłszy z pułapki, wolny już padłby od mojej kuli – odrzekł kapitan. – Nie łapcie ryb przed niewodem – rzekł pułkownik, kto wie czy znajdziemy tam tygrysa. Po wielkich usiłowaniach udało nam się o tyle podnieść bardzo ciężką tarcicę, że zrobionym otworem mógłby przejść największy zwierz – ale żaden się nie pokazał. Może posłyszawszy hałas około pułapki, skrył się w jej najdalszy kąt, upatrując stosownej chwili, aby nagle wyskoczyć, obalić przeszkadzającego ucieczce i zniknąć w głębi lasu. Było to bardzo możliwe. Kapitan zbliżył się ku otworowi, trzymając palec na kurku od karabina, chcąc zajrzeć do głębi pułapki. Tarcica była już zupełnie podniesiona do góry, a światło szeroko wpadało do środka. W tejże chwili dał się słyszeć lekki szelest, potem głuche chrapanie a raczej nadzwyczaj silne ziewnięcie, które wydało mi się jakoś podejrzanem. Widocznie zwierz jakiś spał w pułapce i zbudziliśmy go nagle. Kapitan Hod podszedł jeszcze kilka kroków ku otworowi, celując do czegoś ruszającego się w ciemności. W tem dał się słyszeć jakiś ruch we wnętrzu pułapki; poczem rozległ się okrzyk przerażenia i jakiś człowiek wyskoczył z niej, wołając po angielsku: – Na miłość boską! nie strzelać! Niezmiernie zdziwieni, machinalnie opuściliśmy sznur i zaraz tarcica opadła z głuchym łoskotem, zasłaniając znów wejście. Człowiek, który ukazał się tak niespodzianie, zbliżył się do celującego do niego kapitana, mówiąc trochę poetycznym głosem: – Chciej pan opuścić broń, bo widzisz przecie, że nie masz do czynienia z tygrysem. Po chwili wahania kapitan nadał swemu karabinowi nie tak groźny kierunek. – Z kimże mam zaszczyt mówić? – zapytał Banks – podchodząc ku nieznajomemu. – Nazywam się Mateusz Van Guitt i jestem głównym dostawcą gruboskórców, gadów, płazów i wszelkiego rodzaju dzikich zwierząt do menażerji w Londynie i w Hamburgu. Poczem zwracając się ku nam, dodał: – A panowie? – Pułkownik Munro i jego towarzysze podróży – rzekł Banks. – A! – wybraliście się panowie na spacer po lasach Himalajów! – rzekł dostawca zwierząt. Nie ma co mówić, śliczna przechadzka… Moje uszanowanie. – Cóż to znowu za oryginał! pomyśleliśmy; czy czasem uwięziony w tej pułapce, nie dostał pomieszania zmysłów?… – Jak tu się przekonać, czy zdrów na umyśle, czy warjat? Niebawem jednak mieliśmy lepiej poznać tego dziwnego człowieka, który uważał się za przyrodnika. Jegomość pan Mateusz Van Guitt, dostawca zwierząt do menażerji, miał lat około pięćdziesiąt i nosił okulary. Gładka twarz jego, mrugające oczy, olbrzymi nos, nieustanne poruszenia całem ciałem i najdziwaczniejsze miny i ruchy zastosowane do każdego wymówionego słowa – wszystko to czyniło z niego wyborny typ starego prowincjonalnego aktora. Jak się później od niego dowiedzieliśmy, był on dawniej profesorem historji naturalnej, lecz gdy nareszcie uprzykrzyło mu się uczyć zoologji teoretycznej, przybył do Indji próbować zoologji praktycznej. Nowe zajęcie szło mu bardzo dobrze i nareszcie został dostawcą wielkich przedsiębiorstw w Hamburgu i w Londynie, w których zwykle zaopatrują się wszelkie menażerje publiczne i prywatne. I teraz przybył do Tarryani, ponieważ otrzymał większe zamówienia dla Europy. Ale dlaczegoż znajdował się w pułapce, z którejśmy go wypłoszyli? Na to zapytanie Banksa odpowiedział z towarzyszeniem pociesznych ruchów patetycznym, nadętym stylem: – Było to wczoraj. Słońce dokonało już połowy swego dziennego obrotu. Wtedy przyszła mi myśl zwiedzić jedną z moich łapek na tygrysy, które sam urządzam. Opuściłem więc mój kraal, nie zbyt stąd odległy, i który mam nadzieję, zechcą panowie zaszczycić swemi odwiedzinami. Poszedłem sam, nie chcąc odrywać moich ludzi od pilnych i ważnych zajęć – ale była to wielka nieroztropność. Doszedłszy do mojej zasadzki, zobaczyłem, że klapa nie opadła, a zatem, że żaden zwierz się nie złapał, a chcąc się przekonać, czy się co nie uszkodziło wewnątrz, ciasnym otworem wśliznąłem się do środka. I ręką zrobił ruch jakby węża przesuwającego się wśród trawy. – Znalazłszy się wewnątrz, mówił dalej Mateusz Van Guitt, widziałem, że ćwierć mięsa, którego wyziewy miały być przynętą dla dzikich zwierząt, leżała nienaruszona i już zamierzałem opuścić zasadzkę, gdy mimowolnym ruchem ręki opuściłem klapę przez co zamiast tygrysa, sam wpadłem w zastawione sidła. Co prawda z początku widziałem tylko komiczną stronę mego wypadku. Zostałem zamknięty w więzieniu i nie było strażnika, któryby mógł drzwi otworzyć, ale pocieszałem się myślą, że nie widząc mnie powracającego, służba pozostała w kraalu pospieszy mi z pomocą. Ale godziny upływały, a nikt nie przychodził; nareszcie zapadł wieczór, głód zaczął mi dokuczać porządnie. Co tu począć – nie mogłem jak tygrys jeść surowego mięsa, aby głód zaspokoić, postanowiłem więc zasnąć. W nocy głuche milczenie zaległo las; spałem więc smacznie i byłbym może długo jeszcze się nie obudził, gdyby nie odgłos spowodowany podnoszeniem się ciężkiej klapy. Podniosła się nareszcie; strumienie światła zalały ciemną moją sypialnię, już zamierzałem wybiec na zewnątrz, gdy wtem, o zgrozo! ujrzałem zwrócone ku mej piersi zabójcze narzędzie. Jedna sekunda byłbym padł śmiertelnym ugodzony ciosem i godzina oswobodzenia byłaby zarazem ostatnią mego życia godziną. Szczęściem pan kapitan raczył poznać we mnie stworzenie należące do rodzaju ludzkiego, teraz więc powinienem tylko podziękować panom za uwolnienie z więzienia. Wypowiedział to tak zabawnym tonem i z tak uciesznemi ruchami, że zaledwie zdołaliśmy wstrzymać się od śmiechu. – Jak to już miałem przyjemność oznajmić panom, kraal mój leży co najwięcej o dwie mile stąd i byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy, gdybyście raczyli zaszczycić go swoją obecnością. – Z przyjemnością odwiedzimy pana – rzekł pułkownik Munro. – Jako myśliwych, zaciekawia nas bardzo urządzenie kraalu – rzekł kapitan. – Myśliwi! powtórzył Mateusz Van Guitt, myśliwi! a wyraz jego twarzy przekonywał wymownie, że zbyt mały miał szacunek dla synów Nemroda. Zapewnie dla tego polujesz pan na dzikie zwierzęta, aby je zabijać? – dodał zwracając się do kapitana Hod. Ma się rozumieć – i jedynie dlatego, odpowiedział tenże. – Ja zaś staram się jedynie je chwytać – odrzekł z niewysłowioną dumą Van Guitt. – W takim razie nigdy nie staniemy się współzawodnikami! – odpowiedział śmiejąc się kapitan. Dostawca pokręcił głową – widocznie nie lubił myśliwych, ponowił jednak uprzejmie swoje zaproszenie. Właśnie zamierzaliśmy udać się do kraalu, gdy dały się słyszeć głosy nadchodzących Hindusów; nadchodziło ich z pół tuzina. – A! otóż i moja służba! – zawołał Mateusz Van Guitt, a zwracając się ku nam, dodał po cichu, kładąc palec na ustach: Nie mówcie panowie nic o mojej przygodzie; niech służba nie wie, że dałem się złapać jak najprostsze zwierzę – mogłoby to osłabić ich karność i moją powagę. Skinieniem uspokoiliśmy jego obawy. – Panie – rzekł jeden z Hindusów, którego spokojna i inteligentna fizjognomja zwróciła moją uwagę, szukamy cię już od dwóch godzin. – Byłem w towarzystwie tych panów, którzy obiecali łaskawie udać się ze mną do kraalu, pierwej jednak trzeba zastawić pułapkę. Hindusi spełnili rozkaz, ale naprzód na zaproszenie dostawcy zwierząt zwiedziłem z kapitanem wnętrze jego pułapki. Było trochę ciasne i Van Guitt nie mógł w niem swobodnie machać rękoma, rozmawiając, jak to było jego zwyczajem. Obejrzawszy szczegółowo całe urządzenie, kapitan powinszował dostawcy zwierząt tak dobrego pomysłu. – O! wierz mi pan – odrzekł tenże, że moja łapka przewyższa nieskończenie wszelkie dotąd używane. W jednych zwierzęta dusiły się, w innych kaleczyły się śmiertelnie – ja zaś potrzebuję je chwytać żywe i nienaruszone. – No! bez zaprzeczenia, rządzimy się całkiem przeciwną zasadą – odrzekł śmiejąc się kapitan. – Kto wie, czy moja nie jest lepszą – odrzekł dostawca. Gdyby tak zapytać zwierząt… – A! nie mam zwyczaju zasięgać ich zdania! – odpowiedział kapitan. – Ale schwytawszy, jakże wyprowadzasz pan swoich jeńców? – zapytałem. – Do otworu zasadzki przysuwa się szczelnie otwartą klatkę żelazną na kółkach i za podniesieniem klapy zwierzęta same do niej wchodzą, poczem bawoły przyprzężone do klatek powoli dowożą je do kraalu – odpowiedział Van Guitt. Zaledwie wymówił te słowa, usłyszeliśmy krzyki dochodzące nas zewnątrz. Jednym tchem wybiegliśmy z pułapki. Jeden z Hindusów przeciął na dwoje trzymaną w ręku laską, węża najjadowitszego rodzaju w chwili, gdy ten miał rzucić się na pułkownika; był to ten sam Hindus, który przed chwilą zwrócił moją uwagę. To wdanie się jego ocaliło pułkownika od niechybnej śmierci, gdyż krzyk pochodził stąd, że jeden służący z kraalu został ukąszonym przez tego węża i wijąc się po ziemi w boleściach, konał w konwulsyjnych drganiach. Dziwnym trafem głowa ucięta znowu skoczyła na piersi służącego, zębami jej został pochwycony i nieszczęśliwy zarażony strasznym jadem zginął prawie w jednej minucie, tak, że nie można było go nawet ratować. Przerażeni tym widokiem zwróciliśmy się szybko do pułkownika. – Czy nie jesteś choćby zadraśnięty? – zapytał Banks chwytając go za rękę. – Nic mi nie jest – odrzekł pułkownik, bądźcie spokojni. – Poczem zwracając się do Hindusa, któremu zawdzięczał życie, rzekł: Dziękuję ci serdecznie przyjacielu. Hindus odrzekł, że nie należy mu się żadne podziękowanie za jego czyn. – Jak się nazywasz – zapytał pułkownik. – Kalagani – odrzekł Hindus.